College Life
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U Goku and Chi Chi are new to the university and join the large dorm house, with it's leader, Vegeta of course! College life will be a blast! Parties, pranks, sterotypical groups, blossoming love and retarded lugnuts. B/V G/CC K/18 T/L
1. The Newbies

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Newbies  
  
  
  
  
Bulma finished wiping the body of her base guitar. Saitsfied with the gleaming and shine she set it down in it's casem only to hear the usual irritated yell.  
  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
  
"I guess he found out" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"What is is Veggie?" Bulma asked tiredly.  
  
  
"What's this about me showing some freak around the campus and giving them a room here?"  
  
  
"Vegeta, don't you think it's time to show some compassion and be kind for once?"  
  
  
Vegeta was silent.  
  
  
"I guess not, but it's to late, everything is in order. There are actually 2 new members to arrive here wether you like it or not. I have to escort one, you have to do the other" Bulma said.  
  
  
"This plan's to evil, who gave you the idea woman?"  
  
  
Piccolo, who was setting on the couch beside Krillin watching ttv, suddenly had difficulty inhaling the smoke from his cigar. Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"I should have known" Vegeta snarled.  
  
  
"I was just doing a friendly deed" Piccolo said casually.  
  
  
"You're no friend of mine!"  
  
  
Piccolo smirked. He knew Vegeta would deny alot of things, even a friendship he had with anyone, mainly Piccolo.  
  
  
"Whatever, me and Bulma thought it was a good idea. She can't stand you, and I have my own reasons" Piccolo said.  
  
  
Vegeta held Piccolo's collar, growling. Vegeta released his hold and stuck his hands in his black pants.  
  
  
"I'll get you for this!" Vegeta promised.  
  
  
"Sure you will" Piccolo said confidently.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and headed out the door.  
  
  
"Wait up Vegeta" Bulma cried.  
  
  
Vegeta turned and saw Bulma chasing behind him.  
  
  
"We're going to the same place, and I want to make sure you actually show our guest around"   
  
  
Vegeta frowned. He was going to ditch the new member and go get a bottle of beer, but his plans were foiled by Bulma as always.  
  
  
They began to walk out the grand house and towards the main building. They stayed silent until they were close to the building, when Vegeta's hand was inching very closely to Bulma's bottom. She noticed this and smacked his hand. He held it sarcastically.  
  
  
"Wow, that hurt woman"  
  
  
"Can't you ever stop being a ass!?" Bulma growled.  
  
  
For a while now, Vegeta made it very clear he wanted Bulma sexually, using sex jokes, and quick groping. Everyone knew, for a 'anti-person' person, it was startling that he was making it very clear he wanted Bulma. Which was a change from the mask Vegeta always wore.  
  
  
They arrived at the main bulding, where bus's were coming in and out, unloading new students. Bulma opened up her piece of paper and held it to her chest, the piece of paper said 'Chi Chi'. She nudged Vegeta a similar piece of paper. He grumbled to himself and opened up the paper and did what Bulma did.  
  
  
After a few moments there was growing laughter and finger pointing.   
  
  
"Hey Vegeta IS gay!" Some guy shouted.  
  
  
"NANI!"  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the paper and saw that it said 'I Love Son Goku!' with scattered hearts all around it. He growled and glared at the conversing woman.  
  
  
"Hi, you must be Chi Chi"  
  
  
"Is your friend alright?" the black haired girl asked.  
  
  
"It's just PMS" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to growl at Bulma's audacity to embarass and annoy him.  
  
  
"I hope that's not true"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw a man before him with a grin on his face.  
  
  
"Cause if it were, I'd have to dissapoint you and tell you I'm straight"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and ripped the paper up.  
  
  
"It's not true baka, who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
  
"I'm Goku"  
  
  
Vegeta had a puzzled expression on his face. Bulma leaned in.  
  
  
"He's the guy your supposed to be showing around" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Veget graled at him, Bulma simply smiled. Goku looked over to the girl beside him. She had dark hair, with eyes to match. She saw him looking at her and blushed. Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"I think it's time for us to split. Come on Chi Chi" Bulma said.  
  
  
Bulma walked off, with Chi Chi following, her looking back at Goku occasionally.  
  
  
"Come on baka" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Vegeta began to walk off. Goku was stuttering trying to figure his new friend out.  
  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. He bit the bullet and realised that the quicker he gets this over with, the sooner he'll get back at Bulma and Piccolo.  
  
  
"Listen good maggot. I'm Vegeta. Call me Veggie or Geta and I'll kill your ass. This is DSUE. It may stand for Douglas Sackson University and Everything but it really stands for 'Da Suckiest University Ever!'."  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku walked onto the main lawn where groups of people were scattered about.  
  
  
"There" pointing to a group of mainly african americans "are Afrocentrists, say anything wrong and they'll find it offensive. that's the way they are, and I've discovered that only at this college is there a group. Think before you say" Vegeta said.  
  
  
(A/N: I hope no one finds this offensive. I'm taking the Afrocentrists from the movie, don't think I hate black people or anything, that would be crazy, since I'M BLACK!!!!!!!!" *cough* Anywho....)  
  
  
Goku nodded, sucking up the new information like a sponge.  
  
  
"Those" pointing to a group of women dressed in army/camoflauge atire "are womanysts. They hate men, and are very irritable. Probably because they can't get laid."  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku continued to walk. A woman dancing freakishly walked up to Goku.  
  
  
"Welcome new brother"  
  
  
Goku's eyebrow rose. The girl handed Goku a toothpick with a small sample on the end.  
  
  
"Gee thanks" Goku replied.  
  
  
The girl skipped off and rejoined her group.  
  
  
"And those are enviornmentalists." Vegeta said. Goku placed the sample in his mouth. "This weeks cause is promoting no meat" Goku spat the sample out. Wiping his tounge wildly.  
  
  
"I guess you just stated a sour weat grass and soy meat ball"  
  
  
Vegeta almost felt sorry for Goku. ALMOST!  
  
  
"I can't blame you for being stupid. You're new" Vegeta said.  
  
  
He and Goku continued to walk till they stopped at the newest group.  
  
  
"These are hippies so to say"  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
  
A rather big man ran over and was about to tower over Vegeta, but Vegeta stepped to the right, making the fat fellow fall to the ground.  
  
  
"Fatty don't get close with me" Vegeta said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
"Hi I'm Yajirobe" he said weirdly.  
  
  
Vegeta bent down and sniffed. He reeled back.  
  
  
"Yep...he's high"  
  
  
Vegeta and he continued to walk off the main lawn and down a stone road.  
  
  
"What other groups are there?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"There are the nerds, jocks, and rich preppy retards. And everyone else is either part of that group, confused, or one of us"  
  
  
"One of us?" Goku asked.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped at a door to a rather grand house.  
  
  
"Woah" Goku muttered.  
  
  
"You'll see weakling" Vegeta said opening the door "Welcome to Planet Vegeta"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird huh? I hope you liked it. Tell me if it's good and if I should continue. I wrote this out of insomnia, so i think people will like it.  
  
  
You'll like the next chapter. If and when I'll release it/write it. *sweat drop* Vegeta introduces Goku to 'the Z gang'? And what's going on between Goku and Chi Chi!?  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	2. The Royal House

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The Royal House  
  
  
  
  
"Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"This is my castle weakling, my house, your now part of the weaklings."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Goku looked inside and saw a group of people inside. Vegeta nudged, more like shoved Goku inside.  
  
  
"Woman!!!!!!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and came towards them.  
  
  
"What is it your ass-lyness?" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Introduce the weakling."  
  
  
Vegeta walked off towards Piccolo, taking one of his cigars.  
  
  
"Ignore him, hi I'm Bulma. This is the dorm house *shivers* Planet Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled, Bulma growled.  
  
  
"By now you know about the other groups on this campus?, well we're the group that are 'assorted' some of us are smart with attitude problems, some of us are really dumb and weak, so we end up here, you should be privlaged to be part of the only dorm house in the history of this campus to have the most wicked and out of this world party"  
  
  
"Introductions woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"I would tell you to shove that cigar up ypurass, but I think you'd like it to much"  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled curses under his breath and looked away.  
  
  
"As I was saying, your one of us now." walking over to Vegeta (couch) "That's Piccolo, Vegeta's only friend"  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
"And that's Krillin (beside Piccolo on couch), don't bother trying to talk to him, he's trying to prove the theory that there will always be atleast 3 shows on the Discovery Channel that show nudity or animals havign sex within 24 hours."  
  
  
Goku blinked a few times, but nodded anyway. Bulma and he walked towards the bunch lying around on the floor with there instruments.  
  
  
"That's 18 our bands guitarist, that's Tien and Chouzu with sound and special effects, that's Lunch our main singer, and the new comer, Chi Chi"  
  
  
*It's the girl from earlier* Goku thought.  
  
  
Goku couldn't bask in Chi Chi's beauty for long cause the door opened suddenly, and a big fat man rolled in and collapsed on the wooden floor.  
  
  
"And that's Yajirobe" Bulma said tiredly.  
  
  
"Sup my man!" Yajirobe coughed.  
  
  
"Ignore him, I'll show you to your room, you share it with Yajirobe, sorry"  
  
  
Bulma walked, indicating Goku to follow. They walked up the stairs to the 2nd level, and down a hall.  
  
  
"We all sleep on this level, his highness sleeps on the top floor. I share a room with 18, Chi Chi and Lunch chare a room, Tien and Chouzu share a room, and Piccolo and Krillin share a room. Yours is with Yajirobe, but your in luck, he'd barely here cause he's either drunk or stoned somewhere with those hippies"  
  
  
Bulma opened the door which was relitively clean except for one side. The bed was in disarray, food bags and what not on that side of the room.   
  
  
"Enjoy, come on downstairs when your done unpacking"  
  
  
Bulma walked off, leaving Goku to sigh tiredly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird huh? I hope you liked it. Tell me if it's good and if I should continue. I wrote this out of insomnia, so i think people will like it.  
  
  
You'll like the next chapter. If and when I'll release it/write it. *sweat drop* Vegeta introduces Goku to 'the Z gang'? And what's going on between Goku and Chi Chi!?  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	3. Freaks and Fruitcups

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Freaks and Fruitcups  
  
  
  
  
After unpacking, Goku placed his suitcases udnerneath his twin bed. He sat down and wiped the sweat off his forhead.  
  
  
"Gosh, what a strange bunch!" Goku muttered.  
  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
  
"uh, come in"  
  
  
Chi Chi stepped ina nd looked around, plugging her nose.  
  
  
"UgH! I don't know how you aren't phased by that sickening odor! Anyway, I'm here to help you unpack, in case you haven't finished."  
  
  
"Well I'm done, you wanna go and do something?"  
  
  
"uh sure"  
  
  
Goku hopped off the bed and he and Chi Chi just walked around.  
  
  
"This place is wild!" Goku muttered.  
  
  
"Yeah, but I think we're going to fit in here. You don't look like someone that would fit in anywhere else, I feel among my kind. People who are laid back, and not stuck up. Just care free you know?"  
  
  
"yeah, I get what you mean."  
  
  
Goku and Chi Cgi walked down to the main level where Bulma and 18 were tuning their guitars.  
  
  
"We still have to come up with a band name you guys!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"How about thr 'Sun Chips'!?" Chouzu said.  
  
  
"Naw! It sounds like we're holy" 18 replied.  
  
  
Everyone fell out laughing.  
  
  
"Well how about 'That Good Shit'!?" Yajorobe asked.  
  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
  
"How about Everyone Gets Laid?" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
(A/N: If you've seen the movie 'PCU' then you know where the above band name came from. I like it ^.^)  
  
  
"Hey, that sums us up!" 18 cheered.  
  
  
"Then it's settled, we're 'Everyone Gets Laid!'" Tien shouted.  
  
  
"I can see the t-shirts already!" Tien sighed.  
  
  
"I doubt that!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I wasn't talking to you woman"  
  
  
Bulma growled and sat back down. Vegeta took a seat beside Piccolo and Krillin on the couch and started to smoke a cigar. Chi Chi and Goku walked downstairs. Vegeta looked back and grinned.  
  
  
"A new part of living here, you must understand, is that someone will bring back food, and today is your turn" Vegeta said pointing to Chi Chi and Goku.  
  
  
"Well I guess we can do that" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
"You underestimate our appetites woman" Vegeta said smugly, blowing cigar smoke in her face. Here's a list of what we all want"  
  
  
"You made a list?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Of course!" Vegeta said matter of factly.  
  
  
  
~ List ~  
  
  
7 Burger King Chicken Ceaser Salads  
20 Big Macs  
14 McD's Fudge Brownie Sundae's  
17 Big Bacon Classics (Wendy's)  
5 Frosty's (Wendy's)  
7 sets of Chalupas's (Taco Bell)  
2 Tiramisu Cakes  
19 bags of chips  
7 Extra Extra large Pizza's with everything (Papa Johns)  
15 hotdogs with everything (sour crout and chili) (Weeny Wagon)  
17 Kegs of Beer  
6 12 packs of Snapple Peach tea  
45 packs of cigaretts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi and Goku's eyes were wide and round.  
  
  
"And that's only the list for lunch!" Vegeta said happily. Loving every moment of sweet torture he was bestowing upon his newest room mates.  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Goku muttered.  
  
  
"How are we supposed to be carrying all this back here?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"You can use my van" Yajirobe shouted.  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi sighed as they walked out the large mansion like home and hopped in Yajirobe's dirty van. Yajirobe tossed his keys and Goku. Goku started up the car and both him and Chi Chi went food shopping.  
  
  
  
  
~ Mc' Donalds ~  
  
  
"Welcome to Mc' Donalds can I take your order?"  
  
  
"Yeah I'd like 20 Big Macs and 14 Hot Fudge Sundae's" Goku said into the mic.  
  
  
There was a brief momment of silence and then...  
  
  
"Your from Planet Vegeta aren't you?" The guy said with a shaky voice.  
  
  
"Uh Yeah" Goku said with an arched eyebrow.  
  
  
Suddenly a loud siren broke out from the top of the Mc' Donalds roof. The cars behind Goku scurried off as did the people inside the resturaunt to their cars.  
  
  
"We'll have your food as soon as possible sir" The guy said with a shaky voice.  
  
  
"Oh no, you can take your time" Goku tried to say.  
  
  
"Attention Mc' Donalds customers, if you will please wait, we will give you Mc' Donalds locations near by to get your food from..."  
  
  
The Guy shouted out other locations to go to. Goku looked inside the 1st window and saw people zooming back and forth, screaming at each other, some having nervous breakdowns.  
  
  
"Seriously take your time"! Goku shouted.  
  
  
The young man stoped at the window, panting.  
  
  
"Sure, that's what you always say, and then you threaten to blast our asses to hell!"   
  
  
The guy continued to scurry about. After 2 minutes, herds of Mc' Donalds employee's exited the building and loaded the van. The shut it and one guy sprayed the windshield and wiped the water from it.  
  
  
"Have a nice day" The entire Mc' Donalds staff shouted.  
  
  
"Now please leave!" They finished.  
  
  
Goku, being freaked out, drove off.   
  
  
"Now only a few other places to go" Goku sighed.  
  
  
  
  
~ 1 1/2 later ~ (A/N: assume that the icecream hasn't melted)  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi rolled into the campus grounds tired and dazed. For every place they went to, except for the liquor store, sirens flared, warnings were shouted. When they went to Taco Bell, the alarm was that of the 'Mexican Hat song'.   
  
  
"Finnaly we're almost home" Chi Chi sighed.  
  
  
Then all of a sudden, the van started to putter and eventually came to a complete stop.  
  
  
"Oh no! We're out of gas!" Goku concluded.  
  
  
Goku hopped out of the van as did Chi Chi. They both wiped whatever 'Yajirobe dust' was in the vehicle off of them.  
  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
  
"I guess we have to walk to the house and get some help" Goku said.  
  
  
"But what about the food?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I doubt anyone will go near that!"  
  
  
"On the contrare!" (A/N: did I spell that right? O.o)  
  
  
"Who was that?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
A well dressed male came from behind a large tree.  
  
  
"It is I, Yamcha Kusoyaro! And I hear that you are in distress"  
  
  
Yamcha came by Goku and handed him a rose. Both Goku and Chi Chi growled. Yamcha popped up infront of Goku yet again, startling the burly man.  
  
  
"i see that you need assistance. My men and I will help you along"  
  
  
A series of well dressed men appeared from behind random trees. They collected around Yajirobe's van and helped to pick it up. They chanted 'Hupp 2 3 4' as they carried the van towards 'Planet Vegeta'. They placed it on the ground and filled the gas tank with gas and dusted the dashboard.  
  
  
"Wow, I don't know how to thank you enough." Goku shouted.  
  
  
"No need" Yamcha said. "Whatever your name is my chum" talking to Goku "My associates are intrested in adding you to our Fraternity of 'Balls and Shaft'. Please stop by at the other largest mansion on this campus tommorow and we'll give you a tour."  
  
  
Yamcha and his associates scurried off. Goku blinked. The front door to Planet Vegeta opened up.  
  
  
"Did that fruit cup and his screw buddies have their hands all over my ride!?" Yajirobe cried.  
  
  
"Apparently so" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Well, that guy asked me to join Balls and Shaft, their frat. I have to think about it" Goku said.  
  
  
"Don't, I have a better idea we could do" Piccolo shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Piccolo's idea? What else can happen? Also, the frat name 'Balls and Shaft' also came from the movie 'PCU'. And another little thing, Yamcha acts along the lines of 'Hanagata' from Saber Marionette J. Look into the character to know what I mean.  
  
  
You'll like the next chapter. If and when I'll release it/write it. *sweat drop* Vegeta introduces Goku to 'the Z gang'? And what's going on between Goku and Chi Chi!?  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	4. The Shifty Infiltration

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Shifty Infiltration  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well speak up green bean!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Piccolo ignored his buddy and continued on with his plan.  
  
  
"We let Goku into the home, we sneak in and trash it, take things belonging to the bastards, that'll be sweet!"  
  
  
"Yeah, we can trash their room,s vut holes in their panties, well I assume they wear them!" Yajirobe said.  
  
  
"That's child's play, i have something bigger, onna!"  
  
  
"Oh no Vegeta, you couldn't possibly want me to help you!"  
  
  
"Everyone's helping!" Vegeta shouted "Wether they don't like it or not!"  
  
  
Everyone huddled together, excluding Krillin who was watching Discovery Channel right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku woke up in a good mood. He trudged to the bathroom and took a shower, he had to look good for his part. He jumped over the filth of Yajirobe's side and got dressed, he walked downstairs and food was already being distributed by Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
"Eat up kiddies" vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"You seemed so happier earlier when we got the food" Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and looked at his and Bulma's attire, he knew it was hillarious.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good Morning and Welcome to Mc' Donalds how may I help you" that guy asked.  
  
  
"Wooweee! Me and muh darling would like some of that there hotcake specials, yep makes em 20, don't forget the orange juice migit boy"  
  
  
"Yeah, and I was a cinny bun" Bulma said in her country accent.  
  
  
There was that infamous silence, then the guy came back.  
  
  
"Right away Mr. Vegeta sir"  
  
  
(A/N: they knew it was him by staring at him through their camera, it had been hard in the begining since his cowboy hat covered his face.  
  
  
"I don't think so partner!"  
  
  
The guy gulped through the speaker.  
  
  
"Rawt away Vegeta sir" The guy said in a country accent as best as he could.  
  
  
Vegeta hummed to himself as he drove up to the first window while hearing the usual alarm. He gave the person the money and rode up to the second window where they're loads of food were waiting.  
  
  
"He Here you go ma'am" The guy said in the best country accent he could do.  
  
  
Bulma leaned over Vegeta, lifted her cowboy hat, chewed on her gum and pointed her shot gun at the boy. He eeped and was now scared shitless.  
  
  
"Sonny boy, I want my 7 cinny buns...NOW"  
  
  
Bulma cocked her gun and the guy epped, not even asking for the money that she was supposed to pay. Every employee walked out and piled the food into the back and saluted them. as they were slowly driving off the premices, Bulma pointed her gun at the guy who she shortly conversed with, she pulled the trigger and sprayed him with water.   
  
  
"Now, sing!" vegeta shouted.  
  
  
The Mc' Donalds crew went into song of 'Home on the Range'. He smiled, and smacked Bulma's short cladded bottom. She sat down and they evilly laughed at what they had just done.  
  
  
  
  
~ end flash back ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to change, I think you should to" bulma said.  
  
  
He grumbled to himself but did as Bulma suggested.   
  
  
  
  
  
~ later in the day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku straightened his tie and knocked on the large wooden door. After some time the door opened, but no one opened it as Goku observed. He walked in and signaled to the otehrs to sneak in, they snuck away and Goku stood in the living room.  
  
  
"Goku chum!"  
  
  
Goku looked up and saw Yamcha emerge from the shadows, he shudered but composed himself.  
  
  
"I'm glad you could make it, it's time to start the tour"  
  
  
Yamcha clapped his hands together and swarms of well dressed men emerged and surrounded Goku, and began to show him around.  
  
  
  
  
~ upstairs ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo pasted the large picture onto the celing of Yamcha's room.  
  
  
"Wait till the fruit wakes up and sees this!" Piccolo muttered.  
  
  
The others were in the other rooms and were damaging them. Everyone collected together, saw everyone's work and were ready to leave.  
  
  
"Nice job on the picture woman"  
  
  
"Thankyou Vegeta"  
  
  
They left out of a window and hopped in the van and rode back to Planet vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku yawned and stretched. He was bored with all the frat had to offer.  
  
  
"I hope everyone's finished" Goku muttered.  
  
  
"What was that?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"oh nothing, I should be going, I'll sleep on it okay"  
  
  
Yamcha nodded unsurely and showed Goku out. He closed the door and Goku ran away happily.  
  
  
  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku woke up and was congratulated by everyone for his patince. He snagged a breakfast sandwich and sat at the couch next to Krillin and Piccolo.  
  
  
"Hey has Yamcha woken up yet?" goku asked.  
  
  
"nope, but he will soon" Bulam replied. "I rigged a microphone in the house, so far everyone's discovered our damage, except for Yammy-kins"  
  
  
"That'll change, listen!" vegeta shouted.  
  
  
The room quieted and everyone listened intently.  
  
  
  
  
~ Yamcha's room ~  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha stretched andopened his eyes, his vision was still a little blurry but eventually his eyes were in focus and what he saw above his bed terrified him, he gave a blood curdling scream and was shivering and hiding under his bed. There above his head was a enlarged coputer enhanced photo of his being riden by a woman, but that wasn't all, it was the chancelor of this campus, Whitley beatrice, with his squinted eyes, saggy skin and Roseann sounding voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't you almost feel sorry for Yammy-kins? I don't! What happens in the next chapter?  
  
  
You'll like the next chapter. If and when I'll release it/write it. *sweat drop* Vegeta introduces Goku to 'the Z gang'? And what's going on between Goku and Chi Chi!?  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. More than a Drinking Buddy

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
More than a Drinking Buddy  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came quickly after the partying everyone did at Planet Vegeta for their delicious victory.  
  
  
"Okay, food duty is Bulma...and Goku" Piccolo shouted.  
  
  
"Again" Bulma whined.  
  
  
"Suck it up woman" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta but walked towards the door. Piccolo gave Goku the list of food. They left. Vegeta was having doubts.  
  
  
*Why do I care if she's with Kakarott? It's not a big deal!* Vegeta argued with himself.  
  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and sat down at the couch angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up when Goku and Bulma barreled into the house laughing wildly.  
  
  
"What's so funny baka's?"  
  
  
Goku and Bulma looked at him and continued laughing.  
  
  
"Goku, you wanna coem to the club with me tonight and get a drink?"  
  
  
"Sure" Goku said.  
  
  
"Woman, that's what we do! We go out, reject everyone who likes our good looks, get drunk, and harass the foreign cab drivers"  
  
  
"Vegeta, your not the only hot guy here" Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
Vegeta sniffled a little but turned around and marched off.  
  
  
"Come on Goku" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ At the club ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Goku entered. Bulma sighed at the humidity and liud music. She pulled Goku to the bar. She asked for a long island ice tea, Goku just shook his head in a no gesture.  
  
  
"Bulma, where's Vegeta?" some girl asked.  
  
  
"He couldn't makeit, but I got the next best thing!"   
  
  
The girl growled and stalked off. Bulma laughed and took a sip of her drink.  
  
  
"Bulma, I know it's nice of you to invite me, but I feel as though you have a reason for me being here"  
  
  
"Your sharp Goku" Bulma placed her drink down "I need your advice"  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"I've asked the girls and Piccolo, and their advice totally sucks ass"  
  
  
"Well, what's your problem?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I like Vegeta, but I don't know how to tell him"  
  
  
"Hmmm, i'd say just tell him"  
  
  
"That's what everyone else said!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Well, if you told him infront of everyone, he'd deny it, I can tell, but if you say it in private, I think he'l get the message"  
  
  
"Private eh?" Bulma muttered. "Thanks Goku"  
  
  
Bulma jumped down and ran out the club. Goku yelped when he realised that he didn't have money to pay. He gulped and laughed sheepishly at the bartender.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Planet Vegeta ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulaa ran in the house and into her room where 18 was staring at her.  
  
  
"Girl, what are you doing?"  
  
  
"Taking goku's advice" Bulma said as she undressed and put on a black robe.  
  
  
"Let me guess, your "  
  
  
"Guess all you like, I'm on a mission! Vegeta won't be my drinking buddy no more!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma jumped up and left the room. She ran upstairs to Vegeta's level. She knocked on his master bedroom door. She heard a grunt from the other side and opened the door. Vegeta was at his desk looking over school papers.  
  
  
"Who dares disturb me?" Vegeta asked not looking up.  
  
  
"Geta?" Bulma said sweetly.  
  
  
"What is it..."  
  
  
Vegeta turned and saw Bulma's robe slightly open. He could tell she was naked underneath, but why.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
Bulma climbed into Vegeta's lap  
  
  
"I didn't have much fun with Goku, then I remember how much fun we have. Can we have more?" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta inhaled her neck and all around her.  
  
  
*No scent of alcohol*  
  
  
Vegeta looked in her eyes and lifted her in the air and onto his king size bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tee Hee! well, there will be a lemon in the next chapter. :) Then I'll focus on Goku and Chi Chi, I may not do a lemon for them, but we'll have to see.  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	6. The Queen of Vegetasei

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The Queen of Vegetasei  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta laid her down and felt the skin of her cheek as he caressed her. He kissed her with as much as longing as he contained, whilst running his hands up and down her body.  
  
  
"Vegeta, is there more of a crush in this relationship?"  
  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
  
Vegeta leaned down and nipped at her nose. She shivered and sucked on his lower lip. He grinned and slipped off his shirt, discarding it carelessly to the floor. He stared at her body, running his attention from her face, to her neck, to her quivering chest, risign and falling at her will, her stomach, and the portal to the unimaginable between her legs. He couldn't contain his lust for much longer.  
  
  
He yanked his pants down and pushed them down his thick legs. He pushed his body closer to hers, absorbing the delicious friction between their bodies. He framed her breasts with his hands, breathing hotly on the nipples. Bulma gasped as she felt him draw her bud in his mouth, suffocating it with his thunderous tounge. Bulma fisted Vegeta's hair, he cared little if she pulled it out. How was this for real?   
  
  
How could this really be happening? He wanted to seize the moment, and mark it as his. He spread her legs quickly and unexpectedly and brought her legs around his waist, brushing his arousal with hers. Bulma gasped as she felt Vegeta make his way inside her, staring at her intently, she knew his feelings for her. She cupped his face and moved her hips along with his. Where there bodies met, where they gave the other delicious sensations, was all that they were consumed with.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted, his hold on control slipping as the friction increased below their waists. Vegeta's body quivered, his release was so close, as was Bulma's.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and climaxed, he let the lovely feelings coursing his body and exsaustion carry him and his princess into slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Later in the day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 was brushing her hair at her dresser. Vegeta walked inside, looking like his usual self.  
  
  
"18! Gather the woman's things"  
  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"   
  
  
"Don't think, just do!"  
  
  
Vegeta left, slamming the door behind him. 18's eye rose. She sighed and stood up from the dresser and walked over to the closet and gathered Bulma's things. 10 minutes later, she set Bulma's things outside the room, now way in hell was she going to truck Bulma's wardrobe upstairs. Vegeta returned and grabbed Bulma's stuff. He brought it upstairs and went back to his...no, their bed. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ later some more ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was downstairs relaxing, Vegeta and Bulma walked downstairs, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
  
"Weaklings around, the respect you give me, you'll give my woman aswell" Vegeta shouted proudly.  
  
  
Everyone was silent, staring at the couple, testing the so called joke. Piccolo realised that Vegeta was being serious, his cigar fell out of his mouth from amazement.  
  
  
"You guys serious?" Krillin asked. (A/N: Sorry krillin hasn't been real active in the fic. He finished his sylabus on nudty on the Discover Channel a few days ago, so now he's not glued to the tv anymore)  
  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking crome dome?"  
  
  
Krillin gulped and settled back into the sofa.  
  
  
"Good, anyone got anything else to say?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
No one moved. They just stared.  
  
  
"Good, green bean!"  
  
  
Piccolo stood up, with a new cigar in his grasp. He and Vegeta left the house, leaving everyone still baffeled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ field ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo were on the bleachers, at the very top, watching the hippies versus the womanysts in a competetive game of frisbee. Picclo released the soke in his mouth.  
  
  
"Although I'm glad your happy, but we have a new problem"  
  
  
"Speak up"  
  
  
"Funds for the house and food are decreasing. We'll get more cash in 2 weeks, but we don't have enough for food for 3 days! We need quick cash"  
  
  
"We'll get blubber man (Yajirobe) to make some Suey. (A little drug that Yajirobe and Bulma made, about the only thing those two ever did without getting in a disagreement! It's okay people)  
  
  
"It's still not going to be enough"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
  
"I've got it! Something we haven't done in ages!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Party!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! How will the party go? Won't they need entertainment? Also, what's Yamcha up to? Dun Dun DUN!  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	7. Suey and Korn!

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Suey and Korn!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo arrived back at the house. Piccolo swung at the mini gong on the front table, grsping everyone's attention.  
  
  
"Dudes and Dudetts, we're gonna have a party!"  
  
  
"No way!" 18 shouted.  
  
  
"really? What's the occasion?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"We're poor, we need quick cash!" Vegeta said simply.  
  
  
"Alright everyone, you know the drill" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
"Alright, Nature Boy (Krillin) sketch up a flyer and print 500 copies to 1000. Woman, 18 get that shitty band of yours together, your the opening act. Yajirobe, find a good band, and I mean GOOD, you walking bean bag! Green bean come with me, we need to get beer!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
Goku and Chi Chi were left standind clueless.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what do we do?"  
  
  
Vegeta thought quickly.  
  
  
"Be a walking advertisement!"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Before Goku could wonder what Vegeta meant, he left. Goku sighed and turned to Chi Chi.  
  
  
"What did he mean by that?"  
  
  
"I don't know" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Iknow what he means." Bulma said "All you need is a sign advertising the party, that's it!"  
  
  
"Alright, I'll get the sign and my coat"  
  
  
"I don't think so!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"wha?" Goku wondered.  
  
  
"ALL YOU NEED IS THE SIGN!" bulma repeated.  
  
  
Goku still wasn't clear, he looked around the room and saw the stares from everyone. Goku gulped, he now knew what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Campus Grounds ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a blue sky and snuuy day, most of the students were lounging on the grass or under a tree, everyone looked up when they heard a scream in the distnce. There running down the large wide main path was Goku stark naked, with a sigh covering his chest and back, not his length or his backside.  
  
  
  
"PARTY AT VEGETASEI! PARTY AT VEGETASEI!!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
  
Goku finnaly turned the corner and was out of the sights of everyone. Chi Chi was waiting for him with a change of clothes.  
  
  
"How'd I do?" Goku asked sheepishly.  
  
  
Chi Chi was blushing profusely.  
  
  
"I...uh...it was great"  
  
  
"Thanks, we should head back to the house" Goku suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta loaded the van with another crate of beer.  
  
  
"Okay, next stop, grpcery store"   
  
  
"Why there?" Piccolo cried out.  
  
  
"cat liter, glue, and glitter"  
  
  
"What the?"  
  
  
"Their ingredients for the suey"  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yajirobe was walking around, thenhe saw a large bus turning a corner, he ran infront of it causing the bus to stop.  
  
  
"What the hell?" The bus driver shouted.  
  
  
Yajirobe jumped inside the bus.  
  
  
"Dudes, are you a band?"  
  
  
"Yeah" The member said.  
  
  
"Would you play at a party for my friends?"  
  
  
"What's in it for us?"  
  
  
"Booze, Suey and ladies!" Yajirobe said excitedly.  
  
  
"Alright"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha was blushing and panting under an oak tree. He didn't assume Goku was that blessed in that depeartment.  
  
  
"Although he was great eye candy, telling the councelor of the illegal party will get Vegeta shut down for good!" Yamcha promised himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dude! if you saw the tittle of the chappy, then you know who's playing at the   
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. BUSTED!

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
BUSTED!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo arrived home unloading the beer and other things needed. Everyone was in the living room.  
  
  
"Listen, we have the food, we have the booze, Yajirobe's working on the Suey, and Kakarott did the advertising, the only thing left to do is for some of you to give up rooms for make out sessions." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"WHAT!?" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
  
"I didn't stutter newbie!" Vegeta replied. "We need atleast 4 rooms, my room's off limits, 18 give up your room, the woman's sleeping with me. Everyone figure it out!"  
  
  
Chi Chi sighed and pouted.  
  
  
"You could bunk with me"  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up at Goku.  
  
  
"Aren't you sharing with Yajirobe?"  
  
  
"Yeah, but he isn't there most of the time, I can clean up his side for you to use"  
  
  
"No, I don't want to impose, maybe I could...share your bed?"  
  
  
Goku blushed wildly.  
  
  
"Uh...yeah I guess"  
  
  
The band was collected in a little huddle.  
  
  
"We're opening act guys, hopefully Yajirobe's found good talent!" Bulma ordered.  
  
  
"That ass hole better!" 18 promised herself.  
  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Alright, let's get this place underway, the party isn't until 3 hours from now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 3 1/2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Already a quarter of the expected amount of people had arrived at the party. 'Everyone Gets Laid!!' were already playing their songs, the beer was still plentiful and all the makeout rooms were being occupied.  
  
  
Vegeta stared at his watch.  
  
  
"Where the hell's the main entertainment?"  
  
  
Yajirobe walked in and scratched his bottom.  
  
  
"Butterball, where's the entertainment?"  
  
  
"Uh...there setting up"  
  
  
"They better be!" Vegeta said in a dark tone.  
  
  
The opening act concluded and everyone applauded them. Bulma walked up to Vegeta.  
  
  
"So who's playing?"  
  
  
"I don't know" vegeta said truthfully.  
  
  
Yajirobe walked onto the main floor where the band would be playing.  
  
  
"Dude's and Dudedett's, lend your fingers for....KORN!"  
  
  
"Korn!?" Vegeta and Bulma cried.  
  
  
Jonathin Davis walked out and tapped the microphone. Yajirobe walked up to vegeta, only to be smothered by Vegeta's lips.  
  
  
"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
  
"You pulled through fatass!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
"You better use mouthwash before you kiss me!" Bulma said.  
  
  
Korn started off with 'Here To Stay' followed by 'Thoughtless' and then toslow it down 'Hollow Life'. More than the expected amount of people showed up and everything was wild. It was nearing 4 am and the party was still going wild. Someone was pounding on the door, vegeta went to it and opened it up. He frowned.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I'm here for thr part silly!" yamcha said matter of factly.  
  
  
"Scram fruitcup!"  
  
  
"he won't be going anywhere, but you all will!"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw a well dressed intellegent lady with glasses staring him down.  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
"I'm this universities chancelor. This party stops now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What happens next!? Yay! What else could happen!?  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. Munchies!

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Munchies!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The music stopped and a large swarm of college students fled the old house. After a few moments, Korn walked out, Yajirobe showing them out.  
  
  
"Well this sucks!" Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
  
"You may think your little party now over is sad, but there's more news, the complaints from this house continue to pile up each and every day, by breaking the peace of this campus numerous times, you have a fine of 7,983 and 34 cents. This amount is due in 7 days, that's a week for you peons, and if not paid, this house will be repossesed" The chancelor made clear.  
  
  
"And handed into our property" Yamcha added happily.  
  
  
"Fuck no!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"Such a dirty mouth. farwell ladies and gentlemen, also, if you don't pay in time, you will be charged with having illegal alcohol and narcotics."  
  
  
Yamcha and the chancelor turned away leavign the filty house filled with it's remaining occupants.  
  
  
"Dude!" Tien and Chouzu said together.  
  
  
"7 Thow?" Piccolo asked "Where the hell are we gonna get that much?"  
  
  
"Don't worry, we racked in 6,000 bucks at the party. We just need $1,983" Bulma said.  
  
  
"And 34 cents" Goku added trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
"Where are we going to get the remaining money?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"We can't make anymore Suey, that chances of getting caught are to risky." 18 pointed out.  
  
  
"Were going to do something that goes against our codes" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
  
"Ask our parents for money"  
  
  
"No way!" everyone replied.  
  
  
"Either that or we get jobs" Vegeta said grimmly.  
  
  
"I'll see what I can do" Bulma said.  
  
  
Everyone else agreed with her....slowly.  
  
  
"But what are we going to do about food?" Goku pointed out.  
  
  
"Damn he's right" Piccolo muttered.  
  
  
"Alright, let's gather all the money we have, no holding back, we'll use that for food, and if and when we run out, we'll have to visit our parents for a while and have dinner there." Vegeta said solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had used the pulled together money for dinner, so once morning came, they were all starving. It was Sunday, so there were no classes.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Yajirobe's Parent's House -  
  
  
  
  
The slience was bothersome. Yajirobe sat in the center, his mother to his right and his father to his right on the end of the rectangular table. His father took a sip of the orange juice and sat it down.  
  
  
"Son?"  
  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
  
Yajirobe didn't reply, and that silence returned, all for the sound of a slapping noise when Yajirobe attempted to grab a piece of bacon.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Bulma's Parents House -   
  
  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
  
"Bulma darling what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Well...you know....college stuff....I wanted to see you guys"  
  
  
"Well that's great!" Dr. Briefs said happily.  
  
  
"Bulma it's so good to see you home, i have a large breakfast already hot and waiting" Mrs. Briefs said happily.  
  
  
"Bulma, what's that large garbage for?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
  
Bulma laughed innocently.  
  
  
"Food for later?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Vegeta's Parents House -   
  
  
  
  
  
"Boy what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I'm hungry Old Man!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Vegeta's father got a shot of tequila and passed it to his son.  
  
  
"Your not the only one with the munchies boy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor guys, what other attempts will they do for money? I may do chi Chi's house in the enxt chapter? Who knows! -.- Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	10. JACKASS!

Disclaimer:   
  
As sad as it is,  
the truth is not sweet,  
I do not own my precious  
Dragonball Z *sniff*  
  
I'm actually a real poet, I may upload some new stuff. LOL!  
  
The other disclaimer, ideas from the movies 'Revenge of the Nerds' and 'PCU' (Politically correct U) i don't own those.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
JACKASS!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tien, Chouzu, and Krillin were walking down the street in the nearest town. Krillin had his arms behind his head, everyone trying to forget the hunger they felt.  
  
  
"Those lucky bastards!" Krillin muttered.  
  
  
"It's not our fault that our parents are out of state! I'm not that hungry!" Tien groaned.  
  
  
"Hey look" Chouzu shouted.  
  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a sign with a line of people standing beside it.  
  
  
"Now THAT'S job!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
"Come on!" Krillin said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Main Office ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The main chancelor swiveled a wine glass of wine between her fingers. She grinned happily as did Yamcha who was humming to some classical music playing on the stereo.  
  
  
"You never stop amazing me Yamcha"  
  
  
"I'm full of wonder, those losers won't be able to get the money! It's impossible!"  
  
  
"It better be, or I'll bust you and your prissy underground frat!"  
  
  
Yamcha gulped and sunk back away from the suave woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Chi Chi's Dad's House ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"ROH ROW! RIS IZ VREAT!"  
  
  
Chi Chi sweatdropped at Goku's table manors. The Ox King came over with another plate of food.  
  
  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
  
  
Chi Chi groaned.  
  
  
*Welp atleast our stomachs are full, hopefully we can get the money* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
The situation was really effecting Chi Chi also how she was getting jealous cause Yamcha seemed to be eyeing Goku lately. Chi Chi shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ later that day ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was back at the house relaxing from a out of the norm day.  
  
  
"Dudes we got soem great news!" Tien said.  
  
  
"Yeah we got jobs!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
"Oh really, and Yamcha's the manly man next door!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Seriously, we got jobs, we're also in a movie" Chouzu said.  
  
  
"Yaj, have you been making Suey?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"We're going to be in 'Jackass' the movie!" Krillin said happily.  
  
  
"You lucky bastards!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, it looks like the end is near...Awww don't be sad, all ficcies can't go on forever!  
  
  
Please review and tell me if this is good. *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
